lego_lord_of_the_ringsfandomcom-20200215-history
9470 Shelob Attacks
9470 Shelob Attacks is a The Lord of the Rings set released in May 2012. The minifigures included are Frodo Baggins, Gollum, and Samwise Gamgee. The set consists of the spider Shelob and a small cave entrance to Cirith Ungol, where Gollum led Frodo into Shelob's lair, so he could reclaim The One Ring for himself. Samwise Gamgee, Gollum and Shelob are exclusive to this set. Description The set consists primarily of two parts: The brick-built Shelob spider and Gollum's cave. It mainly uses black, brown and grey pieces. 'Shelob' Shelob is the focus of the set. She has eight legs, each of the same design, that have three joints each. These joints can be bent to 180 degrees at the farthest. At the tip of each leg is a curved black spike and at the base, where the legs are connected to the body, the legs can move side to side. Shelob's head is composed of one piece that has printing of eight eyes on it: three on the sides and two on the front. The left eye on the front has the appearance of being damaged and squeezed shut. The mandibles are black and can move in a pincer-like fashion. They have white fangs at the tips. The main body, the section the the legs are connected to, is smoother and rounder than the other sections. Only four visible studs are presented, as are four black spikes. Shelob's abdomen is easily the largest section of her body. It is in the shape of half an oval and is black on top and brown underneath. It is connected to the front section by way of a joint and can move slightly in each direction, excluding forward and backwards. Inside of the abdomen are some gears and a wound-up white string depicting her web. When pulled, the string gives the appearance of web being produced by the spinnerets. The "web" can also be retracted by turning a gear located underneath the abdomen. 'The Cave Entrance' The other section of the set is a small cave entrance. It is just large enough for Gollum to fit in and has two earth green plant parts attached; one above the entrance and one below. Also connected to the cave is a small catapult that one can place Gollum on to launch him into the fray. 'The Minifigures' The set includes three minifigures: Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee and Gollum. Sam is completely exclusive to the set and the snarling expression Gollum wears is only present on the variation in this set. In the other set he appears in, 79000 Riddles for the Ring, he sports a slier expression. In this regard, he, too is exclusive to the set. Frodo and Sam both have the new "Hobbit" hairpiece. Frodo's is dark brown while Sam's is a lighter color. Frodo has standard Hobbit clothing: a button down shirt under a coat and cloak. Sam is in more practical clothing, with a supplies pouch and belt. Gollum is a light nougat hunched-over figure, with printing of a snarling face and a loincloth Background When Frodo and Samwise, two companions on their way to Mordor to destroy the One Ring, encountered the creature Gollum, he agreed to help them. Gollum, who had been to Mordor once before, secretly coveted the Ring for himself and planned to betray them. After framing Sam, who suspected Gollum's treachery, the latter effected Sam's departure from the group. He led Frodo up into a tunnel where he knew the giant spider Shelob lived, hoping Frodo would be eaten and Gollum could then take the Ring for himself. Frodo, however, managed to escape the tunnels of Shelob's lair. Furious, Gollum attack Frodo, leaping on him and grappling with him, but Frodo managed to throw Gollum off and over the side of a cliff. He began continue on his way to Mordor, even as Shelob snuck up on Frodo. Using her stinger, knocked him unconscious and began to wrap him in web. But Sam, who had realized what Gollum had done, came back. After a duel with Shelob, a duel that cost Shelob her eye and her pride, Sam was victorious! Official LEGO.com Description (Do not modify) Notes *Gollum, Samwise, and Frodo in a grey cape are exclusive to this set. Gollum also also appears in the Hobbit set 79000 Riddles for the Ring, but this version has different face printing. *Frodo and Samwise Gamgee both have double-sided heads. One side is serious, the other scared. *Turning a gear on the bottom of Shelob's abdomen allows her 'web' (a white string) to extend. The web is wound around a spool inside Shelob. *Gollum can be launched from a catapult included in the set. Minifigures Included Gallery Shelob4.jpg|LEGO.com Shelob2.jpg|Origional box art Shelob3.jpg|The box and instructions image Shelob5.jpg|The entire set Shelob6.jpg|Shelob wrapping Frodo with string Shelob7.jpg|Set on display Shelob8.jpg|Shelob and Sam Gollum4.jpg|Gollum with a fish Category:Sets Category:2012 Category:The Return of the King Category:Hobbit Category:Complete Articles Category:The Two Towers Category:The Lord of the Rings